gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Fieldmaster
Snow }} |wheeltype = Sport |flags = }} }} |modelname = tractor2 (Standard variant) tractor3 (Snow variant) |handlingname = TRACTOR2 |textlabelname = TRACTOR2 |roadspawn = Yes (Standard variant) No (Snow variant) |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 10 |roadspawntrailer = Both variants Grain Trailer Bale Trailer Trailer (rake) |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = A_M_M_Farmer_01 |roadspawngroups = Standard |roadspawnlicense = Standard Standard White - 70% White Plate 2 - 30% Snow North Yankton - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = Tractor |gensucced = }}The Stanley Fieldmaster is a tractor featured in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Design ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The tractor's design appears to be mostly inspired by that of the , though its headlights appear to be more influenced by older tractor models, but in a square bulb box slightly similar to the headlights of a . The Fieldmaster also completly lacks rear fenders, which therefore makes the taillights attached to the cabin of the Fieldmaster. The Fieldmaster is the modern counterpart of the Tractor, and is fully enclosed, unlike the older Tractor's open-air design. Like the Tractor, the Fieldmaster can only accommodate the driver, and unlike other vehicles with large tyres, the Fieldmaster's tyres can be punctured. The Fieldmaster also differs in that the tow hitch in the rear allows it to tow agricultural trailers on it (although only one is normally seen in the game). Current Design Gallery Standard= |-| Snow= Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Despite its heavy weight, it is moderately good in terms of performance but is not that fast, making it a relatively undesirable vehicle to drive on the roads. It is good at riding in terrain, but not as good as in off-roading. It is not a suitable vehicle for eluding police, and its large, exposed tires makes it vulnerable to a single shot from a firearm. GTA V Overview V8 (Cover) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = Fieldmaster-GTAV-RSCStats.PNG |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Special Variants *A snow covered Fieldmaster appears in the Prologue when passing it in the getaway car. It is unobtainable. Fieldmaster2-GTAV-front.png|A snow covered Fieldmaster. (Rear quarter view) Image Gallery Fieldmaster-GTAV-Trailer.jpg|The Fieldmaster seen in Trevor's Trailer. Fieldmaster-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Fieldmaster on Rockstar Games Social Club. LS_Lifeguard_GTAV_Fieldmaster.png|Los Santos Lifeguard using rake attachment to groom Del Perro Beach. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Commonly found in Blaine County, especially in and around the farms in Grapeseed, Paleto Bay, and the Tongva Valley. Attempting to hijack a Fieldmaster will result in the driver becoming hostile towards the player. *Parked near the main lifeguard station on Vespucci Beach and near Dr. Friedlander's office, and can also be found driving around on the beach. Only found in the early morning and in the evening. Can have a rake-like trailer attached to it to loosen up the sand. If the player follows the Fieldmaster and creates tyre tracks in the sand, the driver will exit and become hostile. *Sometimes seen driving around the Vinewood Racetrack during daytime with a sand rake attached to it. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be seen driven around in Blaine County. *May be seen driven around in Vespucci Beach with a sand rake attached. Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *In the enhanced version, the Fieldmaster shares its horn with the Marquis. *In the beta, the Fieldmaster had extra lights above its windshield that made it look more like its real life counterpart, as well as some sort of beacon light. Portrait for the beta Fieldmaster found inside Yellow Jack Inn. Note the extra lights above the windshield and the beacon light. *The Fieldmaster does not have a default radio station or a reverse light. See Also *Tractor - Predecessor to the Fieldmaster. References Navigation }}de:Fieldmaster (V) pl:Fieldmaster es:Fieldmaster fr:Fieldmaster Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Utility Vehicles Category:Farm Vehicles Category:Utility Vehicle Class Category:Vehicles manufactured by Stanley